


Rage against the dying of the light

by imnotabandicoot



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Lots of Hurt, Men Crying, based on some theories about Unus Annus I saw on Twitter, i literally don't know what to put this as, i wrote this in like half an hour, no beta we die like men, y'all should've stopped me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotabandicoot/pseuds/imnotabandicoot
Summary: After trying to reach out to the audience, Annus is furious at Mark and Ethan. Unus is there to comfort him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Rage against the dying of the light

_CRASH_

_BANG_

_THUNK_

If there was one thing that stood out the most about Annus, it was his passion. Everything he did, he put his all into. Glass blowing, Chinese archery, even yoga was something that Annus saw as a way to push himself even further beyond. His passion, his fiery determination, was definitely his greatest strength.

Too bad it was also his greatest weakness.

Unus barely flinched as a vase flew right by his head and shattered against the wall behind him, the ceramic shards tickling the back of his neck and making small beads of warm blood flow sluggishly down his skin. He just kept his eyes locked on the enraged hurricane that was Annus, his suit a white blur as he tore the room apart in a blind rage.

“Those BASTARDS!” Annus shouted as he slammed his fist against the wall. “I can’t fucking believe they did that! We were trying to cover their asses and they just deleted our video! After we’ve done EVERYTHING for them! This is the thanks we get?!”

“We’re not allowed to upload without their permission, Annus.” Unus said, his voice low and calm, even as his hands trembled. “There are rules we have to follow-”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE RULES!” Annus snapped back, whirling around to face Unus just in time to see him flinch. “They’re going to KILL US, for fuck’s sake! Do you really think I’d want to listen to someone who created us just to kill us off?”

“Annus, please-”

“They’re sick and twisted and fucked up if they think they can just get away with this! People have to be catching on, they HAVE to have found the hints we’ve been leaving!”

“Annus-”

“Or maybe they’re just like Mark, or Ethan, or - Fuck it, even Amy and Evan! It’s not like they’ve ever lifted a fucking finger to help us! We shouldn’t be the ones dying, it should be THEM-”

“ANNUS!”

Unus stood up and grabbed onto Annus’s shoulder, then roughly turned him around so the two were face-to-face. Finally getting a good look at his friend, Annus realized that Unus had tears running down his face, and his rage fizzled into guilt.

“I know you’re upset,” Unus said with shaky breaths. “I know that you’re angry and scared; I feel the same way. But screaming and yelling and breaking shit isn’t going to help us! There’s still time to fix this. We still have time, Annus, but we can’t give up.”

Glassy, baby-blue eyes stared deep into dark, smoky eyes as Unus relaxed his grip on Annus’s shoulder. He didn’t remove his hand, and instead slid it down so it rested on Annus’s strong bicep while Unus’s other hand reached up to gently touch the other’s face. Annus, drained from his outburst, sighed and leaned his head into the palm of Unus’s hand.

“I just… I don’t wanna die, Unus.” Annus admitted tiredly. “I don’t want you to die, either. There’s still so much we haven’t done, so much we haven’t experienced.”

“I know, Annus.” Unus replied, brushing some of the long black hair out of Annus’s face. “But there’s still time to do whatever we want. We can still make the most of what we have left-”

“No, Unus, you don’t understand.” Annus’s voice broke as the sorrow he tried so desperately to bury swelled up in his chest, like a dam threatening to burst. “I can already feel myself fading. One day, soon, I’ll be gone, and you’ll be alone, and I don’t want to leave you alone. I can’t leave you alone, because I know it would crush you and I can’t do that to you. I can’t leave you, Unus, I just can’t-!” 

Annus went silent as Unus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a firm, reassuring hug. He felt Unus’s hand rubbing up and down his back, he felt the beat of Unus’s heart in his chest, he felt Unus’s chin resting on his shoulder, and in that moment, he felt at peace. With little hesitation, Annus returned the hug.

“It’s going to be okay.” Unus whispered, letting more tears slide down his cheeks. “We’ll find a way. We’re gonna be just fine, Annus. It’s okay, just let it out. I’m right here.”

Annus didn’t remember when he started crying, but before he realized it, his face was buried in Unus’s shoulder as he sobbed harder than he’d ever cried in his short life. He cried for the moments that had come and gone, he cried for the people he never got to meet, for the friends he never had the chance to make. He cried for his fear, his rage, his burning desire to keep living despite the very nature of his existence. 

But most of all, he cried for Unus. He cried for the compassion and empathy he felt he didn’t deserve, that he felt was wasted on a dead man like himself. He cried for the bittersweet memories of joy and laughter, of anger and frustration, of exploration and discovery. At the very least, there could have been worse people to be dying with.

“We will not go gentle into that good night.” Unus said softly, his voice bringing Annus back into the moment. “We will rage, Annus. Rage against the dying of the light.”

“We will not go gentle into that good night,” Annus repeated, somberly, as he stared down at his bloodied hand. “We will rage. Rage…”

“Against the dying…” Unus continued, ignoring the sting on the back of his neck where Annus had touched the bleeding cuts.

“Of the light."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this really quickly and I don't regret it. Like I said in the tags, this was heavily inspired by some theories about Unus Annus on Twitter. I don't remember who exactly posted the thread I saw but if I find it I'll leave it here.


End file.
